Where do you stand?
by eNough89
Summary: "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it is with great pleasure that I informed you that your ex-partner, your ex-lover, your ex-friend is dead. Killed by me." The team ask Gibbs 'where does he stand' after he makes the wrong choice. Where do you think he stands when it comes to NCIS, his family, and the Director? This is not the end of the story only the middle of a possible trilogy.
1. Chapter 1 Coffee break

**I have no rights to NCIS or any of its characters. Please do not sue, I'm a broke college student, only writing out of pleasure. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Snap shot: Ziva and McGee running up the stairs of the bull pen, their gun in their hands.

* * *

"Gibbs," Gibbs answered his cell phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Jethro, can you come up to my office, I need to speak to you," the Director said. Gibbs stood up, sighing but his mood quickly changed when he turned around at the sound of the elevator doors opening. He smiled at the woman who had stepped out of it.

"It's going to have to wait, Director. I'm taking a coffee break," Gibbs said hanging up and ignoring his team as he made his way to Lt. Col. Hollis Mann.

* * *

The Director shook her head as she hanged up the phone and picked it up, calling her secretary.

"Cynthia, can you go down and asked Agent Gibbs to please come up, that it is urgent."

"Yes, ma'am," Cynthia said as she hanged up the phone. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to see Agent Gibbs. However as she made her way down to the bull pen, she didn't see Agent Gibbs.

"Where is Agent Gibbs?" She asked the rest of the team who were in their desk.

"He went out for coffee," McGee said after moments of silence. Cynthia said nothing as she made her way to Gibbs desk and picked up his phone.

"I'm sorry Director, he went out for coffee," Cynthia said into the phone. She gave a nod and turn to the team.

"Did he go by himself?" The team looked at her confuse.

"He went with Lt. Col. Mann," Tony said.

"He went with Lt. Col. Mann, Director." Cynthia said, her back turn to the group.

"Are you feeling well, Director?" She asked. She gave a nod and spoke again.

"I can't say who that was Director, I will bring your tea right up." Cynthia smiled and shook her head.

"That's fine, Director. I will see you in a bit." Cynthia said hanging up the phone. When she turned around she jumped as she saw the three agents right in front of her.

"Is there something wrong with the Director, Cynthia?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing is wrong, just a growing head ache. Excuse me," she said going to her left to exit the bullpen. The three agents looked at each other and then turned around, all of them looking at the next floor, at the door that lead to the Directors office.

"Since when does she drink tea?" McGee asked.

"Since when does she drink tea for a growing head ache?" Tony asked.

"Have either of you notice the distance between the Director and Gibbs?" Ziva asked. McGee and Tony gave her a nod.

"And with Mann, the distance seems to be getting bigger," Tony said.

* * *

Jennifer took a deep breath, hanging up her phone. It had been almost four months since Jethro's accident and two months since his return from 'retirement.' Everything had been different since his return, not only the mustache he had for the first three weeks. But since the shared investigation with Lt. Col. Mann, Jennifer no longer recognized the man she once loved (and may still love, she wasn't sure anymore). With Mann in the picture, Jethro seemed to have been more distance then before and with them being a couple, Jennifer no longer knew where she stood by his side. Was she a friend? Only his boss? Was she even consider his ex-partner? She wasn't sure. She shook her head and stood up but quickly sat back down, a hand going to her head, and the other over her close eyes. She took deep breaths. After a few moments of breathing she took out her cell from her pocket.

"Autopsy, Dr. Mallard speaking," Jennifer smiled.

"Hello, Ducky," she said.

"Jennifer, what can I do for you?" Ducky answered with a smiled and enthusiasms.

"Gibbs went out with Mann, do you have time to see me now?"

"Was it important what you wanted to talk to him about?" Ducky asked a little concern.

"According to Gibbs, it can wait." She said with a little irritation in her voice. "Are you busy?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Can I have fifteen minutes?" Jennifer smiled, trying to forget Jethro's dismissing of her.

"Of course," she answered.

"How are you doing over all?" Ducky asked.

"Between Cynthia and Naomi, I don't think I will ever starve. I've even had to start going back to the gym because of the weight I've gain." Jennifer laughed, Ducky chuckled but it wasn't a true chuckled.

"I'll get your file out and look it over before you make your way down. How much weight have you gain Jennifer? Are there other symptoms you have had?"

"Don't worry too much Ducky, I was under weight to begin with." Jennifer said shaking her head. "And no other symptoms, just the flu a few weeks ago but 18 hours of sleep took care of that right away."

"Jennifer, how much have you gain and how about any dizziness or nausea?" Ducky asked trying to figure out if there could be any sicknesses that had the symptoms Jennifer has been having.

"Last time I checked it was 10 pounds but its all the food Naomi and Cynthia have been feeding me."

"Jennifer, you gave poor Cynthia a heart attack when she came into your office and you were on the floor." Jennifer shook her head, slowly standing up and making her way tot he right of her office, pouring herself some ginger ale.

"I forgot to eat, Ducky, and I apologies. The incident didn't mean a complete control of my eating habit and schedule. Or alcohol intake." She added the last part a little louder but with amusement. Ducky chuckled.

"Jennifer, you go sick after having bourbon."

"I had the flu, Ducky."

"And its better for your health if you slowed down with the alcohol anyway." Jennifer shook her head, walking in front of her desk, back and forth.

"But removing all alcohol from my system was a little drastic, don't you think? Couldn't I have had scotch or whiskey?" Ducky chuckled.

"How about some red wine?" Jennifer made a face and shook her head.

"You're killing me here, Ducky, you, Cynthia, and Naomi."

"It's because we love you, Jennifer." Jennifer smiled and stopped in front of her desk, looking out the window to the sky, not really being able to see below because of how high she was from the ground.

"I love you all too," she said. At that second, she saw a splash of light. She fell to her right, knowing that a splash of light, like the one she had seen now, was the reflection of the sun against a lens. A lens of a sniper but it was too late. The bullet hit her, pushing her back towards her left and she turned over to her stomach.

"Jennifer! Jennifer!" Ducky shouted, having heard the shot. "Jimmy, get my medical bag!" He shouted, to his assistant. He hanged the phone and picked it up once more.

* * *

"DiNozzo."

"Anthony, go to the Director, now!" Ducky shouted. Tony didn't think twice, hanging up the phone, grabbing his gun from the drawer and running around the bull pen wall and up the stairs taking two at a time. Ziva and McGee didn't think twice either before they were running after him, their guns in their hands.

* * *

**Review if you have the time. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 She's not dead!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**I am not sure how this chapter turned out, so please be nice and leave your comments (good or bad, I'll take everything I can get). **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Snap shot: The elevator closing, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, and Palmer inside of it.

* * *

Tony quickly made it outside the Directors office, Cynthia behind her desk and preparing to take in some tea. Tony opened the door but before he could go in, bullets started flying right in front of him. He fell backwards, his gun drawn in front of him but bullets were still flying. Ziva and McGee quickly made their way behind him and all three looked inside the directors office, trying to find her. They all sucked in a breath as they saw her lying on the floor, face down in front of her desk.

"She's bleeding," McGee whispered, getting on the tip of his toes to see over her body.

"McGee called the ambulance and the hospital, tell them to be ready with their best team. Ziva, take Cynthia out, come back and tell me what you see from the window." Tony shouted, McGee and Ziva didn't think twice as they followed the orders. Ziva started pushing Cynthia out, McGee took her by the arm and pull her out as he was stepping out of the small office, his cell on his hand.

"I see the sniper," Ziva shouted. Tony grabbed his cell from his pocket.

"We have a sniper on the top of the building in front NCIS, the Director is down, we need the sniper taken out, now! Have one come to the Director's office."

"Three snipers!" Tony heard from the other side of the call. "Two on the roof, one at the Director's office, now!" Tony could hear movement and then an alarm being turned on. "Is the Director okay?"

"I can't get to her, the sniper has their gun aim to the door and shooting." Moments later Ducky and Palmer made their way to the office but were stop by McGee.

"Where's Jennifer?" Ducky asked. He followed Tony's sight inside Jennifer's office and saw her on the floor, blood pulling around her. "I need to get to her," he said stepping forward but being stop by McGee.

"The ambulance in on their way, Bethesda is ready." Ducky shook his head.

"She's going to need to be airlifted, she's loosing too much blood." McGee said nothing as he opened his phone once more, making the call. Moments later, a man wearing a vest and all in black, with a sniper gun entered the small office. He looked around and quickly made his way to the window. Ziva made her way behind Tony who was feet away from the Director's door.

"In place, taking fire," the sniper by the window said, shots being heard.

"In place, taking fire," a voice was heard over the radio to the sniper in the small office.

"In place, taking fire," another voice soon was also heard. Shots were heard but only more bullets were flying in the doorway to the Director's office. The team stood there not knowing what to do. McGee came running in with bullet proof vest, giving one to Ziva, Tony, Jimmy, and Ducky, wearing one himself.

"You can't just jumped through, Ziva," Tony said grabbing Ziva's arm, who had taken a step towards the doorway. Ziva turned to look at Tony, fear in her eyes.

"It's been five minutes, Tony. She hasn't moved, she needs medical attention now!" She shouted. Tony saw the pain in her eyes and the desperation but knew he couldn't let her jump in, the bullets were still flying and she would be down before ever getting near the Director.

* * *

"Gibbs," he answered his cell, irritated that a call was interrupting his time with Hollis.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it is with great pleasure that I informed you that your ex-partner, your ex-lover, your ex-friend is dead. Killed by me." A woman's voice said with a smiled. Gibbs stood from his seat frozen to what he was hearing over the phone.

"I will die today but I will leave this earth knowing I have cause you pain, pain that you will carry forever. That bullet was not meant for her, Agent Gibbs, it was meant for you. But as I saw you leave the building with the blond beside you, I realized, as will your team, that you chose her over the Director. You signed her death certificate! Forever remember your choice, it was you who killed her." The dial tone was heard, the person on the other end having hanged up. It took seconds before he made his feet move, running out of the coffee shop and running back to NCIS. Hollis being ignored completely.

_She's not dead! She's not dead!_ He told himself, running with everything he had in him.

* * *

On the top of the building, the one across NCIS, a woman stood with a huge smile in her face. It was seconds before she was shot dead. Two bullets to her forehead and one to her chest.

* * *

"Target hit," they heard the snipers tell each other. Moments later the bullets stopped and the team ran to the Director on the floor. Ducky and Jimmy moved her around but before they could do anything, paramedics were running into the office, pushing them aside. One man kneel over the Director's head, another man at her feet, another on her left and another on her right. Two more paramedics entered the office carrying a stretcher.

"Bullet wound on her left shoulder, the main artery has been hit." A paramedic said, covering the wound with his hand. Towels were past to him as he put pressure to stop the blood.

"No other wounds," another paramedic said.

"Pulse is falling!" The paramedic over her head shouted. The paramedic on the right started pumping the Director's chest

"She's not breathing!" The paramedic over her head shouted. A box was brought and place to the right of the paramedic on the right of Jennifer. Two paddles were taken out, Jennifer's shirt opened and the paddles place over her. Her body jumped at the electricity running through her. A breathing mask was set over her mouth and nose and another paramedic looked for a pulse in her neck, he shook his head and the paddles were place over her once more. The Director's body jumped at the electricity and her pulse checked.

"We have a pulse, it's weak, we have to get her to the hospital!" The everyone in the room let go of the breath they were holding. The paramedics quickly place the Director in the stretcher and made their way to the elevator, going up where a helicopter was waiting. Ziva, Tony, McGee, Ducky, and Jimmy all stood watching Jennifer be taken away. She had died, the Director's heart had stopped, she had stopped breathing, she had died right in front of them.

"They brought her back, Jennifer is alive, they brought her back," Ducky told them all, knowing what they were all, including himself, were thinking. He quickly left the office, the rest of the team following right behind him. They were all stopped at the elevator though by Assistant Director Vance.

"We need to find who did this and why?" He told them all. All of them shook their heads, they couldn't be there, they needed to be with Jennifer.

"Dr. Mallard, there is a body across this building that needs to be handled, Mr. Palmer will assist you. Special Agent DiNozzo, I need to see that leader you were, that I heard all about, when Agent Gibbs was gone. Agent McGee and David, follow his orders." Vance told them, looking at all of them.

"I want to know who did this and why? We need to make sure the Director is safe, that no one is coming after her." Tony, McGee and Ziva all were fighting not to run into the elevator as well as Ducky and Jimmy. Tony finally gave him a nod and turned around, looking at the rest of them.

"Camp fire," he told them in a stern voice. They all looked at him, at Vance and then back at him, turning around and going back to the cubicle that hold their desk and work. McGee and Ziva grabbed their chairs, Tony doing the same, from their desk and brought them to the center of the cubicle. Ducky and Jimmy were close by.

"I'll search the office, take pictures," McGee said in a detached voice.

"Jennifer had called me saying that she needed to talk to Gibbs about something important," Ducky said.

"Check her desk for any files," Tony told McGee, giving him a nod.

"I'll head to the building across and find anything there, take pictures as well." Ziva said also in a detached voice.

"I'll go with you," Tony said, "Ducky, Jimmy as well. Call me if you find anything," Tony looked at McGee as they broke the circle, the three agents throwing their chairs towards their desk and went their separate way. McGee to the Director's office, the rest to the elevator but they were stop by Gibbs who looked broken. None of them had ever seen him look defeated, his eyes showing pain.

"Where is she?" He asked them, starting to make his way around them and towards the stairs that will lead him to the Director's office but Tony stopped him, putting both his hands on his chest.

"She's in Bethesda," Tony whispered, not knowing how in the world Gibbs had found out. Gibbs didn't say anything as he turned around and made his way back to the elevator, pushing the button down. Ziva, Tony, Ducky, and Jimmy all stood in their spot, letting Gibbs go down the elevator by himself. None of them said a word as Ziva press the button to call the elevator back up, entering it and making their way down. None of them wanted to think of Gibbs now, not how he found out about the Director, not where the hell he was when all of this was going on. No, it would be best if they focus their minds on the case and not on Gibbs or the victim.

* * *

**Review if you have time. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3 She's gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**I am heading to a party but wanted to give you this for the New Years. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but here it is.**

**Thank you for everyone who has left a review or comment on the story, I appreciate all help. (English might be my dominating language but it is not the first I learned.) Thanks and have a great New Years.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Snap shot: Tony leaning against the elevator wall, his head down and his eyes close.

* * *

"What can you tell me Ducky?" Tony asked as he, Ducky, Jimmy and Ziva reached the body of the dead sniper, a woman.

"She shot at an angle, Tony," Ziva said as she observe the surroundings. The building they were on was a floor lower than that of NCIS, the woman was in the corner of the building. But then how did they explain the bullets flying in front of the door?

"She was here," Tony said as he lowered himself to his knees and looked towards the Director's office windows. "The shot would have pushed the Director towards the left, but that does not explain the bullets flying in front of the door." He thought out loud. He stood up and looked around.

"There's something over here," Ziva said moving towards the center of the roof. There was a black box, as she got closer she saw a whole on the front of it. Tony followed, deciding he already knew how the woman died, now they only had to figure out who she was and why she had come after the Director. Ziva took the top off and found an automatic gun.

"How was she controlling the gun?" Ziva asked Tony as he stepped beside her.

"A remote control," Ducky shouted at them. They turned around and made their ways to Ducky who was pointing at the woman's hand, a small remote control in it. Jimmy quickly got to work, getting the camera out, realizing that the two other agents were not up to taking pictures. Not because of the woman shot but because they were trying to put connect all the pieces of the puzzle together to find out who this woman was.

"She must have made a called," Ziva said pointing at the woman's other hand, a cell phone in it.

"Ziva, bag and tag, Palmer, good job with the pictures, I'll take over while you help Ducky take the body in." Tony said, reaching for the camera.

* * *

"Gibbs? Hows-" Abby answer her cell phone as soon as she had seen the name in her phone. She had been worry for the past couple of hours, no one bothering to have called her and informed her of anything. She knew the team will soon come down and tell her but she had been worried.

"Hack into Bethesda, Abby!" Gibbs shouted into the phone, cutting off Abby.

"What? Why? What's going-" Abby started asking concern and a little scared.

"The doctors aren't telling me anything, they say she's not here. Hack into the hospital, Abby and find me something." Gibbs shouted, cutting her off once again. Abby stood frozen in her place, in the middle of the lab, not understanding what was going on.

"They took her to Bethesda, Gibbs. How could she not be there?"

"I don't know Abigail! That's why I need you to hack into the hospital and tell me what they aren't telling me. Now!" He shouted, making her jump and turn to her computer. She was shaking as she typed away in her keyboard. A couple of minutes later, while Gibbs was still on the phone Abby spoke quietly.

"She's not in the system, Gibbs."

"She was brought in, Abby-" Gibbs started shouting.

"The hospital has no record of a Jennifer Shepard or the Director of NCIS." Abby whispered.

"Dammit!" Abby heard Gibbs shout before she heard the dialed tone, letting her know Gibbs had hanged up. She slowly close her cell and put it by her keyboard, making her way towards the back corner of the lab. She picked up Bert, her hippo and pull it close to her as she sat on a chair near by.

_She's gone_, Abby whispered to herself as tears slowly made their way down her face.

* * *

The roof of the building across the building of NCIS soon cleared off, Ducky and Jimmy taking the body to autopsy. Ziva made her way to Abby to take the evidence and Tony made his way up the Director's office to see what McGee had found.

"Anything McGee?" Tony asked coming into the office; he quickly looked at the desk, overlooking the huge blood stain on the carpet. Tim looked up from where he sat behind the desk, gloves on and a folder open in front of him.

"I've taken pictures and have sent some evidence to Abby, I was looking over the file the Director was reading before... all of this happened."

"What did you find?" Tony asked, stepping around the desk and looking at the papers in front of McGee.

"A picture," he whispered, giving to Tony an evidence bag with a picture inside of it. The picture was black and white, except for the woman's hair that was red and the man's eyes that were blue. The woman had her head throw back laughing, her eyes close, and her arms around the man's neck. The man had his hands around her waist, a huge smile in his face, and his eyes wide open.

"Did you find an envelope? How did the Director get this picture?" McGee gave him a nod and pass him another evidence bag with a white envelope, in the front it had _Director Jennifer Shepard_ and on its top left corner it had nothing written for a return address.

"Let's head down to the lab," Tony said making his way out of the office, McGee right behind him. "I want you to find every case or operation Gibbs and the Director worked together in, in Paris." As they entered the elevator Tony stomped his foot on the floor. McGee looked at him confuse.

"What?"

"I said they had become lovers in the states," McGee tilted his head towards the right and followed Tony's gaze of the picture in his hands. Behind the couple the Eiffel Tower stood at a distance, McGee gave a small smile to Tony.

"I guess I win the pool," he said. Tony gave him an angry look and slapped him on the back of his head before stepping out of the elevator and making his way into the lab.

"Hey," McGee called after him, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"No gloating," Tony shouted over his shoulder, not bothering to look back.

"Abby, do you have anything on the woman?" Tony asked entering the lab. He looked around and only saw Ziva by a table with all the evidence, she pointed towards the back corner. Tony looked at McGee who was already making his way towards the computer and starting to type away in the keyboard.

"Abby," Tony whispered, stepping in front of her. Abby had her hippo to her chest, tear strikes down her face.

"I can't do this Tony.." she whispered. "I can't. You, Timmy, and Ziva are strong, I can't."

"Abby, we really need you. We need to find out everything we can on this woman, Abs." Abby shook her head, more tears falling down her face.

"The Director has been there for us, Tony, she was there for me when Gibbs left to Mexico. She can't die, Tony, she can't." Abby said, shaking her head back and forth.

"Abs, the Director is a strong woman, she's going to get through this but we need to make sure no one else comes after her." Tony said in a whisper, his hands going to her cheeks, trying to wipe off the tears but too many were falling.

"She's gone, Tony!" Abby shouted. "Gibbs called for me to hack into Bethesda to find out about Jenny and I couldn't find anything. There is no Jennifer Shepard or the Director of NCIS in the system. They took her, she's gone!" Tony didn't think twice before pulling Abby to his chest, hugging her tightly.

"Jenny is going to be okay, she is the Director of NCIS, she's a fighter Abs. She's the strongest woman we know, she'll be okay." Tony whispered to her. "Mom is going to be okay, Abs. Mommy is going to be okay." Abby shook her head, pulling back a little and looking at Tony.

"I don't know what I will do if she isn't Tony. When Gibbs left, she was there for all of us. She was here and now she isn't here and she's not in the hospital and we don't know what's going on because they won't tell us!" Abby hiccuped. "I'm scared Tony," she whispered, falling into his chest.

"Mommy is going to be okay, Abs. We have to believe she's going to be okay. Positive thoughts, remember?" Abs gave him a nod but stayed in his arms. A couple of minutes later she stepped back, wiping her tears away, determination in her eyes as she saw Tony.

"Only positive thoughts," she told him. "I'll start running test on the evidence you guys collected and run blood test on the bitch who dare mess with our mommy." Tony gave her a kiss on the cheek before she moved towards the table that had all the evidence. Tony gave Ziva a nod towards the elevators and she gave one back, walking out of the lab and letting McGee and Abby work.

Tony soon followed, stopping behind Abby and giving her a kiss on the head and rubbing his hand over McGee's hair. McGee didn't say nothing as he kept typing away on the keyboard, his eyes on the computer in front of him. Tony left the lab, knowing McGee would take care of Abby, that he will be strong for her.

As Tony stepped into the elevator and the doors close, a tear slid down his face, his hand quickly wiping it away. _He had to be strong_, Tony told himself. _He was the leader, he was put in charge, he had to be strong_.

All of a sudden he hit the switch off in the elevator, making it stop and punched on of the wall with his right fist. He took deep breaths, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to prevent anymore tears from falling. _He needed to be strong, he needed to be strong for his brother and sisters_, he told himself as he leaned against the wall of the elevator, wanting to let his emotions out but knowing he couldn't. He stood leaning against the elevator, his head down and his eyes close.

* * *

**Review if you have time. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4 It doesn't matter

**I don't own NCIS. Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been trying to figure out how to continue this story the way I want to.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Snap shot: Gibbs walking down the hallway.

* * *

The elevator doors open, Tony stepping out of them as he made his way through the two sliding doors in autopsy.

"What do you have for me Ducky?" Tony asked. Ducky turned towards him shaking his head and coming towards him, taking his gloves on his way.

"Not much. We already know she died by two shots in the head and another on the heart."

"Is there anything you found, anything that might be able to help us?" Ducky shook his head, a frown in his face.

"The only thing I can tell you is that she was very healthy and was once pregnant." Tony gave him a nod and took his cell out of his pocket when it rang.

"Thanks Ducky," Tony said answering the cell and making his way out of autopsy.

"I got something," Abby said but quickly hanged up. Tony said nothing as he entered the elevator and made his way up to Abby once more.

"What did you find, Abs?" Tony asked entering the lab.

"We're waiting on Ziva and Vance," Abby said, Tony noticing that she was pacing back and forth. Tony looked at Tim asking him what's going on but he shook his head.

"Let's just wait for the other two to come in," he said. Moments later, Ziva and Vance stepped out of the elevator and into the lab.

"What's going on?" Vance asked. Abby stopped and stepped towards the computer beside Tim.

"I tracked who the shooter called before being killed," Abby said. Tony, Vance and Ziva all waited to hear the answer but Abby stayed silent.

"Who Abby?" Ziva finally asked getting a little frustrated.

"Gibbs," she whispered as she bit her lower lip.

"What?" Tony asked.

"That's not all, Tony," Tim said turning to his computer. "According to DNA, the woman in autopsy is Natalie Lenkov also known as Svetlana Chermitskaya. Svetlana was Jennifer Shepard's target to assassin in her time in Paris. Gibbs took out Svetlana lover who was a Russian dealer and hit man, Anatoli Zuchov."

"However, Jennifer didn't kill her target because the woman is down at autopsy," Abby said. "Tim ran some records-"

"And found out that Natasha had a daughter up until last year today. She would have been seven." Tim finished.

"Jenny knew Svetlana was pregnant," Ziva said. Abby and Tim both gave her a nod.

"Is the only thing that makes sense." Abby said.

"But why come after her now?" Tony said.

"She wasn't going after the Director," Abby said turning to the computer and pressing some keys in the keyboard. The photograph that Tim had found in the Director's desk appeared in the big screen; Tony and Ziva stepped closer to see.

"As we can see in the picture, Gibbs and Jenny were very close," Tim said.

"We knew that," Tony said.

"But we were never sure," Abby said, pressing some more keys.

"I tested it for fingerprints and they match the killers down in autopsy, I also found something else. It was written with magic marker." The photograph in the screen changed to another, the same photograph but this time, words were written above and below the couple in the center of the page.

_Roses are RED,_

_Violets are BLUE._

_He killed my lover,_

_Now I'll kill his._

The lab was silent as they let the words sink in. This was the proof, this was the proof that their boss and the Director were lovers once upon a time. But the question now was, was there any chance they could be lovers once again? Of course with the elimination of Lt. Colonel Mann.

"Natasha or Svetlana didn't go after the Director to kill her but went after her to hurt Gibbs." Tim said after minutes of silence. "He was the target in all of this, not Jenny."

"Leon, I want to know where the hell is the Director?" Gibbs shouted coming into the lab. No one had expected it, all of them jumping a little when they heard him. They all turned around to see Gibbs angry but only looking at Vance. Tim, quietly press three buttons and the photographs on the screen disappeared. Vance turned to look at Gibbs, an eyebrow raised.

"First I want to know why the woman who shot the Director called you before being killed?" Gibbs anger quickly faded, of course they would find out about that, he told himself. "As well as to why you decided to go for coffee, ignoring the Director's orders to see you, right before she was shot? What was more important to you over your job?" Gibbs looked behind Vance for the first time and notice his team with different expressions in their faces. Abby was disappointed, Tim was looking at Abby with a frown, Ziva was looking at him with anger and lastly Tony was looking at him with hurt and resignation. Gibbs could only look back at them, not knowing where to start explaining himself.

* * *

Gibbs sat in the interrogation room, his arms cross in front of him, facing the two way mirror and Vance seated in front of him. A folder laid in front of Vance on the table.

"Did you recognized the voice in the call that was made to you earlier today?" Vance asked. Gibbs didn't want to answer but knew he had to.

"Not really," he said, "I was more worry about what she was telling me." Vance studied him, trying to decided which route to take in interrogating him. "What did the person tell you?" Gibbs looked down at the table, not wanting to think about it.

"Seven years ago, you and the Director were partners doing undercover ops in France." Gibbs raised his eyebrow at him, a little puzzled in why this information mattered. "You and Shepard were lovers," Vance stated without a doubt. Gibbs said nothing.

"There was an assassination that was ordered," Gibbs looked at Vance trying to read his mind to where this interrogation was going at. "For Shepard it was her first hit, for you it wasn't. A few weeks later both reports came back as targets eliminated." Gibbs gave him a nod.

"Svetlana was pregnant," Gibbs eyes narrowed looking at Vance. "Shepard did not hit her target but let her walk away."

"No," Gibbs said but as he said this, he realized Vance was right. The woman on the phone had sounded familiar.

"What did the woman on the phone tell you, Gibbs?" Vance asked hoping to get an answer from Gibbs.

"That makes no sense," Gibbs said all of a sudden, trying to connect the pieces of the puzzle together. "She told me she was after me. She told me the bullet was meant for me not Jenny. That she wanted to kill me in front of Jenny but-" Gibbs shook his head. "If Jen spared her life to have a child, why go after her? Why seven years later?"

"Svetlana had a daughter who died today a year ago." Vance said without emotion in his voice or eyes.

"But why go after her? Why not killed me when I was out in the open?" Gibbs asked desperately trying to understand.

"You were never the target," Vance said taking out two photographs. He set the first down of Gibbs and Shepard in front of the Eiffel Tower; head back laughing, eyes close, and her hands around Gibbs neck. Gibbs arms were around her waist, his eyes full of happiness and a huge smile in his face. Gibbs picked it up, a small smile appearing in his face as he remembered the day however the smile soon disappeared as Vance put another photo on the table in front of him. The same photo but with the writing on the top and the bottom of the photograph.

_Roses are RED,_

_Violets are BLUE._

_He killed my lover,_

_Now I'll kill his._

Gibbs stood up, throwing the chair he was seating on against the wall on his right. His hands going to his head as he leaned against the wall, shaking his head.

"She wanted to kill her in front of you the way, I'm guessing, you killed Zuchov." Vance said. Gibbs said nothing, hitting the wall with his fist, angry.

"I'm not with her now! Why go after her and not Mann? Why Jen?" Gibbs shouted turning to look at Vance, wanting an answer but part of him not wanting it either.

"I'm not blind and I'm positive she isn't either." Vance said standing up, who did Gibbs think he was the Rain Man. "Which brings me to another question, why the hell did you go against the Director's orders and go out for coffee with Mann?" Gibbs shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"Of course it matters!" Vance shouted, showing emotion for the first time in the whole interview. "You made a choice today Gibbs and I want to know if you will be repeating this choice; because if you are, I can't trust you. Your team can't trust you, NCIS can't trust you." Gibbs looked behind Vance, looking at the two way mirror behind him and asked himself if this is what his team believed.

"Leon," Gibbs started to say but Vance stopped him.

"The Director was shot today, Gibbs and you were no where to be found when it all happen. DiNozzo quickly took over, asking for back up, giving orders, finding the threat and getting to the Director. Do you even care?"

"Of course I care!" Gibbs shouted, hitting the table with both his hands. "I went to Bethesda, I search for her, but she was no where to be found. Where is she Leon, do you even care?"

"If you cared, you should have been here, looking for the killer and making sure no one else was after her!" Gibbs shook his head, hitting the wall behind him.

"Just tell me where she is?" Gibbs said, turning back to Vance. He was tired, he just wanted to see Jen and see for his own eyes that she was fine. Vance picked up the two photographs and put them inside the folder.

"The only thing I was told was that she was safe, where ever that is, and to look for any other possible threats." Vance said walking out of the room, the door left open in his departure.

"Just tell me she's fine, tell me she's okay!" Gibbs shouted, from the doorway of the room but Vance kept walking. Gibbs rubbed his hand over his face, walking towards the room beside the interrogation one and opened it, expecting to see his team but it was empty except for a tech guy. He closed it and made his way down the hallway.

* * *

**Review if you have time. **

**(Clue for future chapter) Any ideas in how to break the news to the team?**


	5. Chapter 5 You were gone

**I do not own NCIS or any other rights to NCIS. If I did, I wouldn't - no this isn't true. I would ****still**** be doing student teaching but I would not be as stress when it came to my financial life.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Snap shot: _"Dad?"_

* * *

"How is she?"

"_The surgery went well. She hasn't regain conscious however her brain scans are good."_

"This is good?"

"_Yes, they show brain activity."_

* * *

In the bullpen, Tim and Ziva sat in their desk, Tim in his computer, typing away and Ziva on the phone calling one place or another. Gibbs came into the bullpen demanding answers.

"What do you have?" He asked the two agents but neither looked away from their worked or showed any signed of having heard him.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted but neither paid him attention. Tony came from around the corner, a folder in his hand.

"Abby has something for us," he told the two agents siting on their desk, not even glancing at Gibbs. Ziva and Tim quickly stood up making their way towards the back elevator. It took a lot of self-control from Ziva not to accidently hitting Gibbs on her way towards the elevator but she did hold herself from doing so. She also notices from the corner of her eye Tony studying her. She knew she really couldn't do anything. It was an unspoken rule created by Jenny and followed by everyone in the bullpen, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer…

Tony dropped off the folder in his hands on one of his desk drawers and made his way towards the elevator behind the other two but Gibbs stopped him, placing his hand on Tony's chest.

"What's going on?" Gibbs demanded. Tony took a step back.

"This is my case," Tony told him. "Considering you were out of the building when everything happened." Tony said nothing else as he went around Gibbs and made his way down to see Abby with Ziva and Tim.

Gibbs stood shock at his agent's words and the meaning behind them. However, before he could truly start thinking of what was going on, the elevator of the front end of the building ding and out came Lt. Colonel Mann. The woman he had chosen early that morning.

"I heard what happened," she told him, stopping in front of him. "Is there anything I can do to help the case or give my support?" Gibbs looked at her, knowing that she was here because she cared but she really shouldn't be here right now.

"You really shouldn't be here right now," he told her. Not bothering to say anything else as he turned and started walking towards the back elevators. He wanted to know what was going on with the case because that is what he had to call it. He couldn't think of it as anything more… if he did, reality would hit him right in the face. However, he decided to wait on going down to Abby's and instead made his way to see Ducky.

As he entered autopsy, he notice a strange silence in the air.

"Ducky," Gibbs called out to the M.E. who had his back towards him, fully dress in blue scrubs. But as Gibbs stood waiting, he wondered if Ducky had not heard him. He stepped closer to him.

"Ducky," he called out again. "I wanted to asked if you knew what was going on?" Ducky did not turned around as he spoke.

"I can't help you right now, Jethro. I'm in the middle of an autopsy." Gibbs looked at Ducky's back confuse.

"You've never let that get in the way of hearing me out before," Gibbs said. These words, he noticed, made Ducky freeze at mid movement. Ducky slowly lifted his head and gave the scalpel that was in his hands to Palmer, his assistant. He turned around with anger not only in his voice but in his face too.

"But you've let Lt. Colonel Mann get in the way of your job and your duty to the Director of NCIS!" Gibbs took a step back. "The body behind me is the woman who shot Jennifer this morning. The body behind me is the one who will give me the answers if Jennifer is in harms way or not. The body behind me is the one who stands in the middle of us and us knowing how Jennifer is doing. And by you interrupting my job, you are standing in the middle of that information and me. So do me a favor and leave just like you did this morning. Making it clear where you stand." Ducky finished turning around and accepting the scalpel form Palmer. Neither said a word as they got back to work. Meanwhile, Gibbs was left standing speechless. He slowly turned around and made his way out of autopsy and towards the elevator.

As he made his way back to his desk and sat on his chair, he looked around him. His three other agents were still not back but he wondered if he could called them his anymore. Since he's been back, he's notice a clear space that none of his agents have bothered to fill. A clear line that none of his agents had cross or even seemed tempted to cross.

Some weeks ago, Tony had gone through something but as he waited that night in his basement with Tony's favorite beer, after the reports were written up and turned in, he never showed. Gibbs wanted to called him up and asked how he was doing but decided against it, deciding that he would bring it up on Monday if he noticed something. Gibbs notice something all right, Tony was fine. He seemed more then fine as he joked with David and McGee and even spoke to the Director for a few minutes up at the catwalk.

Gibbs sat in front of his desk trying to figure out what had happened in the weeks he had been gone and what had continued to happen since he's been back. He wished he could remember the weeks prior to the explosion but his mind would not let him. Gibbs didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Was his mind trying to protect him from something bad or was his mind keeping him from something good?

He didn't know how long he sat in his desk; he didn't come to his surroundings until he heard the ding of the back elevator sound. He looked up to see his three agents come back, all of them with determination in their eyes.

"What did you find?" He asked Tony. Tony turned around with anger in his eyes.

"Abby found another set of fingerprints on the envelope. We've match it to another person from your past." Gibbs stood up from his chair, confuse.

"What?" He said.

"It seems that your old enemies have joined forces and decided to come after you." Ziva said, collecting her gun and badge from her desk drawer.

"You're not to leave the building." Tony said collecting his gun and badge. "Your ex-wives have been informed and will have protective detail in the next half hour. Your current girlfriend has also been informed and is being protected as well."

"Who is after me?" Gibbs asked getting frustrated by the second.

"You are to remain in the building." Tony said once more.

"Tell me what is going on?" Gibbs shouted.

"Agent DiNozzo, David and McGee, you may go to the crime scene while I deal with Agent Gibbs." Acting Director Vance said from behind Gibbs. The three agents said nothing as they took their gear and left the bullpen. Gibbs turned around to look at Vance and waiting for answers.

* * *

Jenny stepped into a diner from the side door, the bell on the door ringing as she stepped in. She looked behind her but only saw white bright light. She moved forward, deciding to explore her surroundings. However, as she came to the counter of the diner, the bell of the door rang once more and she turned around to see who had arrive.

"_Dad?"_

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't update, I've really tried. I've been writing different chapters, trying to figure out where I want to go with this story… I sort of know now and I don't know if you're going to like it.**

**I'll take any suggestions though and comments. I also have the next few chapter almost completed unless I change my mind once again.**


	6. Chapter 6 No one will know the better

**Thanks for everyone who has message me before. I will do better in responding back to you guys. Life has been crazy. This week I had spring break but I had homework that I needed to catch up with… I still have two assignments but I thought 3 out of 5 assignments completed was good, right.**

**I do not own NCIS. If I only had a small portion of it… if only…**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Snap shot: _"I see why he could never love another like he loves you."_

* * *

"How is she?"

_Silence._

"How is she?"

"_She's fallen into a coma and her brain scans aren't showing any activity."_

"What does that mean?"

"_A less likely chance in her regaining consciousness."_

"But she was okay, she was fine yesterday morning."

"_We are running more test… I can't tell you much more."_

"Has her sister changed her mind?"

"_No, she still refuses to let anyone know of her whereabouts or have visitation."_

* * *

"So what do we have?" Tony asked rubbing his hands up and down his face. They had been up late last night, trying to figure out whom from Gibbs past was after him and if they might still be after the Director.

The body found in Virginia matched the fingerprints Abby had found on the envelope. Making the evidence pointless to think about. How could they find a lead when that lead was dead and in autopsy, being examined by Ducky at the moment?

The other thing on the whole teams mind was that none of them had heard from Jenny. They had all talked to Vance but he knew nothing, only that yesterday they had called him and told him she was fine. The team wished they could say he was lying and knew more then he was saying but he was telling the truth. He would not have been able to lie to them about Jenny.

"Nothing," Abby said from her spot in front of the computer. "Why can't they tell us how Jenny is doing?" Abby asked standing up from her chair. "Do they not know that she has people who care about her? Do they not know that she has children who worry about her?"

"I've asked Vance, Abby," Tony said. "He knows nothing."

"Something must be wrong," Ziva added from her spot in the lab. "Jenny would have called by now."

"Not if they have her under protective detail," Tim added. Everyone gave a nod.

"Keep running names from Gibbs and Jenny's past, something must come up," Tony said making his way out of the lab.

"Where are you going?" Abby shouted after him.

"To clear my head," Tony said, stepping into the elevator. The left over agents looked at each other and then back at the screen in front of them. The screen showed a picture of a smiling Jenny Shepard in the middle of a group. Abby was on her right, Tony on Jen's left; Tim was standing beside Abby, Ziva beside Tony. Ducky was beside Ziva and Palmer beside Tim, all of them smiling and laughing. The picture showed a happy family… except someone was missing. But none of the agents in the picture or those viewing the picture now paid much attention to that missing someone. They had all accepted the choices that someone had made.

* * *

The sun was out; white puffy clouds covered some of the blue sky, as Tony sat in a bench facing his fantasy.

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked from beside him. Tony said nothing nor turned as he kept staring in front of him.

"I thought I could forget for a bit." Tony answered. "I imagine having a beautiful girlfriend who's a doctor; who has a boyfriend who's a film professor at the local university. I imagine being called Anthony DiNardo… but it's all a lie." He kept looking forward and didn't pay attention to the body that sat beside him.

"I was sent undercover to get to a drug dealer. The catch… to get to him, I had to go through his lovely daughter. My boss told me not to fall in love. My boss told me it would be hard and that I had to keep in mind the end result but I didn't. A few weeks ago a co-worker was put in harms way because of this drug dealer and the operation was aborted. I had to break the great doctors heart and lie to mine." Silence hanged in the air.

"Yesterday morning, my boss was shot. I don't know how she is, no one will tell us anything, and it's up to me to find the one who is after her." Tony shook his head. "I didn't mean to tell you anything, I was just here trying to clear my minds for a bit. I need answers. You see something happened weeks ago and my boss was there for my team and me. I feel like I'm letting her down by not finding the one responsible for her shooting."

"What's your bosses name?"

"Jennifer Shepard, Director of NCIS." Tony said turning to look at the person beside him with a questioning look.

"I… My father arrived three days ago… I went to see him but he was talking on the phone with someone and he didn't notice me. He mention the name 'Kort' and then 'the Director'. I didn't know what he was talking about and was going to go in when I heard him say 'kill her'. He said, "no one will know the better." I decided that I wanted no part in it and left. I returned 20 minutes later."

"Jeanne, you just gave me incriminating evidence against your father?" Tony asked confuse. Jeanne looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I… I know… I also know that if I keep my mouth quiet, others might die." Tony didn't know what to say after moments of silence, but decided not to say anything. He stood up, leaning against Jeanne and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," he whispered. "She's a mother to us." He said, before walking away.

* * *

The bell on the door rang again and Jenny turned away from her father to see someone come in from the side door. The same door she and her father had come in through earlier that day.

"_I see why he could never love another like he loves you."_

* * *

**So, I do not know if this is what you guys expected. Please feel free to comment and leave me any suggestions you might have or questions.**

**I was not sure if you guys want more when it comes to Jenny's interaction with others, (wherever it is that she is) (conversation, place, etc.) Just let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7 Maybe this will help a little?

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own NCIS. Enjoy and remember to review if you have the time.**

* * *

Snap shot: _"You're saying I have two options?"_

* * *

"I have something, everyone at the lab," Tony shouted coming into the bullpen and heading towards the back elevator. Ziva and Tim quickly stood up from behind their desk and ran after him. Gibb was close behind them.

"What's wrong? How's Jenny?" Abby asked as soon as she saw everyone come into the lab. Tony kept walking and the other three agents stopped, waiting for him to say something.

"Tony!" Ziva and Tim shouted. Tony walked back and forth twice before turning to everyone.

"La Grenouille arrived in the states three days ago." Ziva raised her eyebrow at him.

"The man the Director was after weeks ago?" Tony gave her a nod.

"A witness heard him talking over the phone and heard him say the name 'Kort', 'the Director' and 'kill her'. They also heard him say, "no one will know the better."

"Benoit set this up?" Tim asked Tony gave him a nod.

"It makes sense," he said.

"While everyone is focus on Gibbs, no one notices anything or anyone else." Abby said.

"McGee, I need you to track Benoit since his arrival three days ago. Ziva, find Kort, he's FBI or CIA."

"How do you know?" Ziva asked him. Tony looked at her.

"The Director pull some string and Benoit has been under surveillance. He wasn't allowed in D.C. without FBI or CIA escort."

"How do you know-" Tim started to say.

"It doesn't matter. What matters, is you tracking him. Ziva find Kort. Tim track Benoit's steps as far as you can. Abby find me any interaction between Benoit and the two bastards who mess with our mother!" Tony shouted. Everyone quickly got to work. Tony went over to Gibbs.

"I need you to list everyone you have interacted since your return. Anyone that seemed out of place, anyone that asked you 'how are you doing?' Anyone and I want that list in an hour." Tony said leaving Gibbs in Abby's lab. Abby ignored Gibbs as she got to work, Tim beside her.

* * *

"Tell me what you got?" Tony came into the lab with Ziva and Gibbs behind him an hour later. Abby turned around, sadness in her eyes and gave Tony a nod.

"Natasha received a call an hour before Jenny-… And the other guy, James Marco, received on half an hour before Ducky's time of death estimate." Tony gave her a nod.

"Anything else?" He asked looking at Tim who had not turned around from the computer. Time gave a nod but didn't turn away from the screen.

"The calls between both deaths and Benoit go back months. There are cell calls between Benoit and Marco going back four months ago. However, Benoit and Natasha's cell calls go back seven months. But that is not all." Tim finally turned away from the computer screen and looked at Tony.

"What did you find?"

"Natasha arrived to D.C. six in a half months ago. She was staying at a hotel, club membership, went out, etc. However, I found her name on the hospital record?" Everyone looked at Tim confuse?

"What about it?" Tony asked wanting to shake the answers out of him.

"About four months ago, she visited Gibbs at the hospital." Everyone turned to Gibbs who was shock and shook his head moments alter.

"I never saw her," he said.

"He didn't," Tim said turning to his computer. "He was still in his coma when she visited him. I went through the hospitals surveillance cameras and found her, she never goes into the room."

"Why?" Ziva asks confuse. Tim taps on the keyboard and points at the back of the lab for the team to see. On the screen they can see the back of Natasha in an expensive red overcoat.

"Look into the room," Tim said. Everyone looked pass Natasha and could see Gibbs laying on the bed, eyes close, and unconscious. But pass him they saw a figure, the person, who was a woman by the looks of her long red hair, laid her head beside Gibbs body, sleeping or taking a nap.

"That's Jenny," Ziva said.

"At what time is this?" Tony asked.

"This one is at around lunch time, 12:45."

"This one," Gibbs asked after being silent for a while. Tim looked at him but turned to Tony who gave him a nod.

"She came back later that night and spent the majority of the night sleeping beside you. She would leave at 4 in the morning and be back around lunch time." Tim said as he fast forward the video and showed Jenny grabbing Gibbs hand and then sitting beside him, later leaning forward and laying her head on the bed beside him.

"Natasha visited Gibbs once more but Jenny was there." Tim said as he showed Natasha once again outside Gibbs room with the expensive red overcoat.

"Jenny unknowingly saved Gibbs life twice, who knows what Natasha would have done to Gibbs if-" Abby started to say but was stopped by Tim.

"He might have been the target but after this, he stopped being so." Tim said. Everyone turned to look at him confuse.

"What else did you find?" Gibbs asked this time Tim didn't look at Tony but at his screen.

"McGee? Tim?" Tony asked, Tim still didn't look up but press buttons on the keyboard.

"I couldn't track Gibbs because he left to Mexico, so I tracked Jenny. I found either Natasha or Marco following her around D.C. for the first month Gibbs was gone." Tim brought up on the screen different picture shots of roads with the two same cars. There were some pictures that showed one of the cars parked outside Jenny's townhouse, a man or woman, Marco or Natasha, standing outside of it on every few pictures.

"On the second month, Jenny must have realized something because she changes her schedule either by ten, fifteen, or twenty minutes every couple of days. I called Stan who confirmed that Jenny knew something was wrong and they all came up with a plan to throw off whoever it was that were playing games." Again, more pictures were put up on the screen with a car waiting outside Jenny's house and leaving after realizing Jenny was gone.

"After the second week, Marco is station in front of her home during the night. Time passes and Gibbs comes back, the pair took turns either watching Gibbs or Jenny."

"They never interacted?" Ziva asked. Tim simply shook his head.

"I track Gibbs and find Natasha and Marco watching him but they loose interest after Ma- Lt. Colonel Mann comes into the picture. They do follow him at her place but they focus on Jenny once more." Tim and the room fell silent.

"Did you remember anything?" Tony asked looking at Gibbs who shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind around being followed and him not realizing.

"Maybe this will help a little?" Tim said cryptically. Everyone turned around to see him; his eyes were set in stone and cold. He press some buttons on his keyboard and pictures of Gibbs car parked outside Jenny's townhouse appeared. Others were of Gibbs opening his car door for Jenny as she stepped into it both of them always smiling at each other or Jenny laughing at Gibbs stare.

"The car that follows them is the same as the previous pictures," Ziva said.

"It is. Is Natasha." Tim says.

"When did you get this?" Tony asked but everyone turned to look at Gibbs who looked like everything he was seeing was foreign.

"Cameras only allowed me to go back for four in a half months," Tim said with anger in his voice. "Were you and the Director together?" He asked, the whole team also wondering the same thing. Gibbs couldn't say anything though… because… because he didn't know. He couldn't remember.

* * *

"Are there any changes?"

_Silence._

"Are there any changes?!"

"_No."_

"What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

_Silence._

"What's wrong?"

"_Check her medical file."_

* * *

Jenny sat on the topside of the booth's seat in the diner. Her arms rested against her thighs, both hands clasp in front of her. She looked out of the window but only saw white light.

"_You're saying I have two options?"_

* * *

**Soooo…**

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep enjoying the story. **

**This story only has maybe two chapters (or three) left and maybe some outtakes, depending if you guys want them. The outtakes would mostly be of Jenny and the conversations she has at the diner. **

**You guys might not like the ending but… I'm still trying to decide one of three possibilities. If you have any ideas of how you would like this story to end, send me a message and I'll consider it. **

**If you have time, please review, thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8 Under 9 hours

**I do not own NCIS. **

**I did not particularly liked this chapter but here it is.  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

* * *

Snap shot: _"You're making the wrong choice though." _

* * *

After moments of silence, the team turned away from Gibbs, knowing they would get no answers from him and got back to work, back to trying to figure out where Benoit was?

"What did you find Ziva?"

"Kort is with the CIA and is in charge of Benoit. I've asked Vance to bring him in and he's working on it as we speak. The only danger is the CIA protecting Kort who is protecting Benoit." Tony only gave her a nod.

"What about you Gibbs, anyone that stood out to you, that seemed out of place?" Tony asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"I don't remember much before the explosion and since… No, I can't remember much," he finished. Tony said nothing as he looked at the rest of his siblings. They were all still mad at his sudden departure but Jenny had told them how people leave but to have hoped that Gibbs would return. Everyone thought she was crazy but all she asked of them is to be open to the possibility and when (even though at times the team would catch her say 'if') he came back, it would be okay for things to be different. For a while, the team wanted their boss back but time had passed and they slowly changed their minds.

However, what bothered them now was Gibbs relationship with Mann and him putting her over their mother and not only their mother but also the agency. He had decided what to do that morning and the team didn't know if they could truly trust him now. And with the added information Tim had given them moment before… What was going on between Gibbs and their mother? Where they together before the explosion? How could they call themselves NCIS finest agents if they didn't have a clue?

Tony was about to tell everyone to get to work when all of a sudden the lab door opened and in stepped Ducky and Palmer with sullen eyes, fear and sadness in them.

* * *

Moments before.

* * *

"Mr. Palmer, I think we can put this body away and-" Ducky started to say but stopped at the sight of SecNav entering autopsy, the doors closing behind him.

"Mr. SecNav, what can I do for you in autopsy?" He asked a little worried at the sight of SecNav's face.

"I need you to take out the Director's medical file."

"Why?" Ducky asked. SecNav shook his head.

"I need you to read it, find anything that is different or worry some." Ducky was about to argue but SecNav's eyes told him not to argue and so he didn't. Ducky made his way to his desk and took out the file from his drawer.

"I had taken it out the morning… she had not been feeling well and I was going to run some test." Ducky said as he looked over the medical file.

"Everything seems the same as it was months ago. She had her physical done four months ago; she had another physical in two months. NCIS is always making sure their Director is in top sha-" Ducky stopped after reading a few pages through the file. SecNav stepped forward, not liking the doctor's sudden stopped of conversation.

"What did you find?" SecNav asked Ducky. Ducky looked up from the file in his hands confuse.

"Why are you here? What is wrong with Jennifer?" Ducky asked but SecNav shook her head.

"What did you find?" Ducky shook his head, not wanting to believe why SecNav was here. "Dr. Mallard, tell me!"

"Jennifer had her medical will change four weeks ago."

"To what?" SecNav asked.

"I didn't sign it. I would never let her do this." Ducky shouted.

"Doctor Mallard! Please!" SecNav shouted, making Palmer who had been ignored jumped.

"If she is to fall into a coma… she is to be taken off life support after 72 hours. If she is to fall into a coma without any brain activity… she is to be taken off life support after 48." SecNav's face fell and turned pale. Ducky closed the medical file in his hands and turned his body to SecNav completely.

"How long does she have?" Ducky whispered, knowing that this is why SecNav had come all the way from his office up in the hill.

"Under 9 hours," SecNav whispered back, hurt in his voice and unbelief. The Jennifer he knew would not take this coward's way out.

* * *

"Get a crash cart!" A doctor shouted as he ran down the hallway.

"Doctor, she's coding!" A nurse shouted from inside the room.

"Stay with us, stay with us!" Another doctor shouted as she entered the room running. "They can't lose you, he can't lose you," she whisper under her breath.

* * *

Back to the lab

* * *

Abby shook her head as she saw Ducky and Jimmy's faces. "No!" she shouted. "Don't give us bad news! Tell us she is fine. Tell us she is awake and is asking for us!" Ducky looked at every agent and stopped at Gibbs. He turned back to the team who had grown closer together because of the woman in question and because of a missing part of their family; who had arrived two months ago and who was still trying to find his place back into the family.

"Jennifer… Jennifer changed her medical will four weeks ago." Ducky swallowed back tears. "She is to be taken off life support if she falls into a coma after 72 hours." Ducky clears his throat. "She is to be taken off life support if she falls into a coma with no brain activity present after- … after 48 hours." The sound of a pen could be heard if it had fallen into the floor in the lab, complete silence and unbelief.

"How- how long- does she have-" Gibbs started to say but struggle through it all.

"Under nine hours."

"Where is she at?" Gibbs asked, the only in the agent who seemed to be able to speak.

"We aren't to know," Ducky whispered.

"Why?" Gibbs asked confuse.

"Jennifer's sister wants nothing to do with NCIS, the reason why her sister is in this situation."

"What!" Abby shouted.

"She's the one who is letting Jenny die!" Ziva shouted right after.

"That isn't right!" Tim said right after.

"Jenny wouldn't write that will!" Tony added after everyone had finished adding their comments. "Something isn't right here," he added.

"Why would she change it? Is there anything in her medical records that might prompt her to change her will?" Abby asked. Ducky shook his head.

"Only that she had not been feeling well for a while and that I was to see her…" He stopped at mid sentence not wanting to remember the sound of a shot and no response from Jennifer.

"Abby, tell me everything you can on Jenny's sister." Tony said as he tried to figure out how to solve the problem. "Tim, figure out why Jenny's sister would want Jenny dead? Find if she has any depth or loans, anything. Ziva try to get Kort in here so we can question him and continue forward on Benoit. I have a feeling Benoit is the source of all this mess. Gibbs-" Tony started to say to look at Gibbs but he was gone. He looked at everyone but shook his head.

"Everyone get to work while I tell Vance of the developments. Ducky read over Jenny's medical record once more, there must be something we aren't seeing. Why would she change her will?" Ducky gave him a nod and left the lab, Jimmy behind him. Tony turned around and saw Abby and Tim working side by side on the desk. He looked around and didn't see Ziva, she must have already left, Tony told himself as he took the elevator up. He rubbed his hands over his face, not wanting to believe that Jenny would change her will to the one she had now. She loved her children, why would she leave them like their father?

* * *

"_You said it was my choice,"_ Jenny said looking at the green trees in front of her. Everything was green, the grass, the trees, the different plants that she was sure she had never seen before. The sky above her was the bluest she has ever seen, except this one time… but she refused to bring forward that memory of another lifetime ago.

"_You're making the wrong choice though."  
_

* * *

**Sooooo… yeah...**

**Please review and comment if you have time. **

**Next chapter will be formated differently and just different.**


	9. Chapter 9 We have a problem

**I believe this story has come to an end. Only the epilogue is left… and maybe a second part of this story but I'm not sure. It will all depend on you guys and what you want.**

**Thank you for all of you who have added me to story alert, favorite and who have commented, I truly appreciate it.  
**

* * *

This chapter is different from the others and I hope you enjoy.

The date of the letters might not make sense, I apologies for this, I didn't want it to be perfect.

One last thing, to make sure we are on the same page, Gibbs did not return and then leave like he did on the show. Jen's secret op with Tony undercover happened before Gibbs left. Benoit was not killed.

* * *

Gibbs didn't know how he made it to her house without being pulled over. He didn't even know how he had gotten to his car and now inside Jenny's house. But he was and he made his way to her office. If she had changed her will, which he didn't believe she did, the evidence would be in the study. He made his way behind her desk and sat down, looking around it and deciding to start looking.

He moved papers, looked through folders, opened drawers and made sure to look through everything but found nothing. He looked down at his watch on his wrist and decided to look through her desk once more before making his way back to NCIS and forcing Abby to find her.

The second time around, he did take his time and discovered something… letters address to him by Jenny.

_Dear Jethro,_

_I visited you today… you didn't wake._

_Jen_

- - - - - - - -

"Abby tell me you have something?" Tony asked as soon as he had entered her lab. Abby looked up briefly and shook her head.

"Melanie Shepard is an outstanding citizen of California. Went to college at UCLA, graduated five years later with a double bachelor in business and criminology. Went to law school soon after. I can't find anything on her, Tony." Abby said frustrated.

_Dear Jethro,_

_I fell a sleep by your side tonight, it wasn't my intention, but something told me to protect you._

_Jen_

"Ziva, what do you have on Kort?" Tony asked entering the bullpen and making a beeline to her desk.

"Vance made the call and Kort is being brought in sometime in the next hour."

"Call them back, tell them we need him now not in an hour." Tony shouted.

Dear Jethro,

_You're awake… but you don't remember me._

_Jen_

"Ducky, tell me you have something," Tony begged as he entered autopsy. Ducky looked up from Jennifer's medical file, shaking his head.

"Everything seems to be the same except for her will." He said as he looked back at the report, "Why would she change her will?" Ducky asked himself out loud.

"That's the one million dollar question that I'm trying to figure out and I can't!" Tony shouted.

"Anthony, I don't believe Jennifer wanted this for herself. You're doing a great job and the team knows it. Jennifer knows it and knows you're fighting for her."

Dear Jethro,

_It hurt to see you go tonight. It hurt to see you give up on us, on the agency, on our family. I will never be enough in comparison to Shannon and Kelly and I don't want to. I only wanted it to be you and me and when we were ready, the family and us, but those are- those were dreams that will never come to flourish._

_I only wanted a small part of your heart._

_Jen_

"Tony," Tim called Tony in his cellphone. "Kort just arrived, Ziva has taken him to room 4-" Tim hanged up his desk phone as he got back to work.

- - - - - - Two weeks after Gibbs departure - - - - - -

_Dear Jethro,_

_The children are getting restless. Their emotions range from anger to depression. And a lot of it has been directed at me. I accept it but it hurts. When will you be back?_

_Jen_

"I just want to know where was Benoit, if you were with him, that's fine, all I need is proof. However, if you lie to me, I will make sure your career is over." Tony whispered in a deadly low voice on the side of Kort's head.

But Kort said nothing.

- - - - - - Three weeks since Gibbs retirement - - - - - -

_Dear Jethro,_

_Our oldest boy realized today that you might not be coming back… That you have truly left and are not coming back…_

_I'm trying Jethro I'm trying…_

_Jen_

"Tim, tell me you have something?" Tony asked coming into the bullpen. Tim gave him a nod and press keys on his keyboard. Tony looked at the TV screen.

"I have Melanie Shepard's phone records. Five weeks ago a number called her and kept calling her for a week. The calls stop but they start once more a week ago, only this time the calls were every third day and only for five minutes the most."

"I need something more before I can bring her in, Tim," Tony said making his way up to see Vance.

- - - - - - Four weeks after Gibbs exit - - - - - -

_Dear Jethro,_

_Our daughter destroyed my office today. She shouted and screamed at me, asking why didn't I stop you, why didn't I order you to stay? I told her you never took orders well and she cracked a smile. I held her in the middle of the office floor, letting her cry on my chest._

_When are you coming back?_

_Jen_

"Is there nothing we can do?" Ziva shouted at Tony as she saw Kort step out of the interrogation room with a smug smile in his face.

"CIA is protecting him," Tony said.

"But his protecting Benoit!" Ziva shouted.

- - - - - - Five weeks after Gibbs escape - - - - - -

_Dear Jethro,_

_Our youngest son visited my home today. We went to the back yard and sat on the back steps. He told me he would never have written Agent Tibbs leaving his team, quitting. He asked why you left? I told him maybe he could ask you himself when you returned. By the look in his eyes, he didn't believe me._

_When are you coming back?_

_Jen_

"Hello," Tony answered his cell phone as he was heading to see Abby but stopped at the news that was given to him. Both Ziva and Tim looked up from their work and waited on the conversation to end.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked. Tony didn't look at her or Tim but looked at the catwalk above them.

"Kort was found dead in his apartment, kill execution style," Tony said looking at Vance.

- - - - - - Six weeks since Gibbs leaving - - - - - -

_Dear Jethro,_

_The children are talking about my sanity. Today I received a visit from our other daughter… She asked if I truly believe that you were coming back. I responded with a yes. She looked at me with so much pity. She quickly changed the subject with one of laugher, "Would you like to make a bet?"_

_Jen_

_ When are you coming back?  
- - - - - - - -_

"What do you have Tim?" Tony shouted as he came into Abby's lad, Tim on the computer.

"I've traced the number that called Melanie."

"Who does the number belong to, Tim?" Ziva asked after moments of silence.

"Kort," he said looking at Tony.

- - - - - - Seven weeks since Gibbs disappearance/returned - - - - - -

_Dear Jethro,_

_You returned… but I no longer recognized you… and it does not have to do with the mustache you have but the look in your eyes._

_Jen_

"Dammit!" Tony curse as he heard the name Kort.

"He's killing all his loose ends," Ziva said anger in her voice. No one bothered to correct her because what she said was correct, Benoit was killing every loose end he had and their mother was one of them.

"Tim and Abby, keep finding everything you can on Melanie Shepard. Ziva with me, we're bringing her in whether its legal or not."

- - - - - - Days after Gibbs return - - - - - -

_Dear Jethro,_

_ I saw the way you looked at Mann today… It broke my heart and it made me cry. _

_ The children stopped by after work today. We had dinner and no one mention you. Do you even care?_

_Jen_

"Vance is bringing Melanie Shepard in, do you have anything new?" Tony asked as he stepped in front of Tim and Abby in the lab. Ziva was behind them, also listening for any news but both shook their heads.

"Still trying," Abby said.

"I might have something," Ducky said as he entered the lab, everyone turned to look at him.

- - - - - - A week since Gibbs arrival - - - - - -

_Dear Jethro,_

_ I tried to drown my emotions away last night but ended up sick as a dog. I've been forbidden to touch bourbon… The children are happy with the news, 'one less thing to remind me of you,' I heard them whispered to each other._

_Jen_

"I want a lawyer," Melanie Shepard said as soon as Tony entered the interrogation room. Tony laid a vanilla folder on the table in front of her and took a seat.

"You don't get one," he said which cause Melanie's fear to rise.

"Why not?" she asked confuse, "I have a right to a lawyer." Tony shook his head.

"We don't negotiate with terrorist," Tony simply said.

- - - - - - Two weeks since Gibbs reappearance - - - - - -

_Dear Jethro,_

_ Coffee has turned my stomach inside out… The children are happy, 'one less thing to remind me of you.'_

_Jen_

"I didn't write that," Melanie said in a trembling voice, looking everywhere but at the papers in front of her and the agent.

"It's been scientifically proven, Melanie, you have no way out. You're going to jail for the attempted murder of the Director of NCIS and the collaboration with a terrorist." Melanie shook her head.

"I didn't want to but he promise me protection," she finally shouted at Tony.

"Kort is dead, he can't protect you," Tony shouted back. Melanie shook her head, tears quickly falling down her face.

"He promise-"

"He's dead. Now tell me everything you know."

- - - - - - Three weeks since Gibbs reemergence - - - - - -

_Dear Jethro,_

_ I hate being sick… I wish I can tell you something more interesting but I don't have the energy… _

_Jen_

_ I'm glad you're happy with her though._

"You know something, Melanie! So stop pretending you don't and tell me!" Tony shouted hitting the metal table with his fist. Her signature matched that of the signature in the Directors medical will.

- - - - - - Four weeks since Gibbs comeback - - - - - -

_Dear Jethro,_

_ I nearly gave Cynthia a heart attack today… I didn't mean to but you faint when you forget to eat the night before and the morning of… Ducky has ordered Cynthia to make sure I eat at least twice a day and I think he contacted Naomi as well, I found dinner in my fridge tonight._

_ I'm not telling the children of this incident though._

_Jen_

"You're going to jail Melanie, there is no way out. So why don't you just tell me the truth and you can bring others down with you. Tell me why did they go after the Director?" Tony shouted.

"Because he had unfinished business with her!" Melanie finally shouted, breaking down and crying. "Her father kept proof of Benoit's crimes and bribes because he was making a case against him! Benoit killed him as soon as he could."

"Where's the proof now?" Tony asked.

"Somewhere in her house," Melanie whispered as she cried some more.

- - - - - - Five weeks since Gibbs homecoming - - - - - -

_Dear Jethro,_

_ What have you done?_

_Jen_

"I've contacted SecNav and Melanie's rights has been remove." Vance said as Tony came out of interrogation and made his way to the bullpen.

"Who's going to make the decisions in her life?" Tony asked.

"The hospital is going to use her previous will." They both stopped as Tim ran out of the staircase door and bumped into Tony. Tony grabbed his arm, preventing Tim from falling but as Tony looked at him, he wondered if he was the one who was going to need to be hold on to.

"We have a problem," he said out of breath, unbelief in his eyes.

- - - - - - Six weeks since Gibbs reappearance - - - - - -

_Dear Jethro,_

_ I'm going to make sure this is erased. I'm going to make sure you're given a chance to be happy with her. You deserve to be happy._

_Jen  
- - - - - - - -_

* * *

**One last chapter as the epilogue and then we will see… again I am leaning towards a second part of this story only because I dislike starting a new 'setting' in the same story. You will read what I mean once I give you guys the next story (maybe).**

**Don't forget to review if you have time and thanks for sticking around as I wrote this story.**

**P. S. Can you guess what Jen wants to erase?  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Jennifer is different

**I do not own NCIS, though sometimes I wish I did. Sorry it has taken so long to get this to you. I am heading to Oklahoma with Hope Worldwide to help with the tornado devastation and thought I should update before I go. There will be more because I have unintentionally left it as a, to be continue, sorry for that. This chapter is a little taste of what I intend the sequel or next part of the story to be formatted as. Should I just continue the chapters or start a new story?**

* * *

Tim sits beside Tony who sits beside Ziva all of them sitting on the ground against the wall. All three of them as well as Ducky who was standing in front of them were looking at the close door, room 23.

"What did you say?" Gibbs asked as he saw his team and Ducky stand on the other side of Jenny's desk. They had come in moments before and stood silent. It had taken Gibbs shout to bring them out of whatever place they were in to talk and when they did, it shocked Gibbs.

"Jenny has a husband," Tim whispered, being the one to deliver the bad or good news.

"What are you doing here then? Why aren't you out there informing her husband?" Gibbs shouted standing up from the desk and putting the letters he had found under other papers.

"We are," Tim whispered looking at Gibbs with papers on his hands. Gibbs raised his eye brow but quickly lowered it as his vision become fuzzy, one hand going to the desk in front of him as the other went to his head.

- - - - - Flash Memory - - - - -

He rang the doorbell and bang on the door, knowing she wasn't a sleep but only taking her time to get to the door. She would probably be furious to disturbing her but this was important, she would understand.

"I'm coming, stop knocking," he heard from inside. "This better be important or I'm shooting whoever is on the other side of the door." The door opened revealing an angry, frustrated and then shock Jenny. Before Jenny could say anything though, Jethro stepped forward, one hand going to the back of Jen's neck and the other to her waist, pulling her towards him as his lips touched hers.

- - - - - End - - - - -

"Boss."

"Jethro."

"Gibbs."

Gibbs heard as his vision cleared and the pain in his head lessened.

"Jethro are you okay?" Ducky asked but Gibbs ignored him making his way towards the front door. Trying to understand what he was being told. McGee just said they were informing Jenny's husband and yet they were here informing him.

He started to make his way to the front door but only made it to the doorframe before his vision become fuzzy once more and his head started pounding as well. Both his hands quickly going to his head.

- - - - - Flash Memory - - - - -

"I am not becoming your wife, Jethro," Jen shouted from inside her closet.

"Why not?" Jethro shouted back from the bed. It was late in the evening on a Sunday and she was getting her clothes ready for the following week.

"Everything goes downhill after you marry Jethro."

"But I can't stand every man in Capitol Hill flirting with you and touching you inappropriately." Jen laughed sticking her head out from the closet.

"Jethro, are you jealous?" Jethro looked at her shaking his head and then looked away.

"I'm just tired of man touching you and flirting with you. If everyone sees a ring in your finger they will back off." Jen went back into the closet laughing.

"Jethro, they see me as a challenge now as a single woman, if I was to put a ring on my finger like you say I should, they will still see me as a challenge but now as a married woman. Making the challenge more desirable because I'm taken, many of their wives cheat on them too, an affair isn't new but an adventure to them." Jen said as she looked through her suits and set them aside. She jumped and screamed when she felt Jethro's hands on her waist and slowly making their way inside her shorts. She had become focus on her task that she didn't hear Jethro jump out of the bed and into the closet behind her.

"You wouldn't do that to me?" He asked as he spread pepper kisses up and down her neck. Jen smiled shaking her head and turning around inside his arms and putting hers around his neck.

"I promise I would never cheat or have an affair while I am by your side, whether that be as your girlfriend or your imaginary wife." Jethro laughed and tightened his hold on her, pulling her close.

"I promise never to cheat or have an affair with anyone while I am with you, as your boyfriend or your husband either Jen."

"I am not getting married to you, Jethro," Jen said taking a step back and her arms going to his chest, pushing him back but Jethro wouldn't let her go.

"So you would get married just not to me," Jethro said with a grin. Jen rolled her eyes and tried once more to pull back but Jethro moved his hands to her bottom and picked her up, Jen having no option but to put her legs around his waist. Her arms went around his neck once more and smiled down at him.

"Jethro, I'm not getting married, not to you or any other guy out there who is lucky enough to have me," Jen said with a grin. Jethro laughed, his head falling back as he walked them back into the room and towards the bed.

"Conceded much," Jethro said back with a grin.

"No Jethro, marriage is just not for me just like you, considering your history." Jen screamed once more as she was thrown into the bed without warning. Jethro caught her leg and pull her to him as she lay across the bed in front of him.

"You've always been different Jen, we'll survive." Jethro whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck.

"I'm not getting married Jethro, please get that through your head," Jen said once more before she forgot the whole conversation, lost in what Jethro was doing to her. Jethro only grin down at her, loving the way he could make her feel even after all this time. He loved her; he loved her after all this time.

- - - - - End- - - - -

"Jethro! Jethro!" Gibbs heard Ducky shout at him as his vision cleared once more. He soon realized that he was leaning against the office doorway but Tony was on his other side, holding him up. Gibbs soon found his bearings and pushed Tony away; a blinding light appearing in one of his eyes and then on the other.

"Jethro are you okay?" Ducky said once more. Gibbs ignored him as he made sure he was steady on his feet and started walking once more once her felt like he could walk again.

"I have to get to the hospital," is all Gibbs said making his way out of the house. Ducky and the team quickly followed. Ducky moving quickly and grabbing the keys from Gibbs hand, making his way to the driver's door.

"You've blanked out twice in the past 15 minutes; I am not risking your life or my own while driving to the hospital." Gibbs decides not to say anything as he opened the passenger side door and getting in but not before looking at his team communicating to them, 'get another car.'

"What did you remember?" Ducky asked after a few moments on the road.

"She didn't want to get married," Gibbs whispered not moving his eyes from the passing scenery outside his window. "I didn't even get on one knee and asked her to marry me, I just told her to do it." Ducky stayed silent knowing Gibbs wasn't ready to be given input on anything.

"We promise each other… I promise her that I would never cheat or have an affair while with her as my girlfriend or wife. How could I forget her, forget us? I got Jennifer Shepard to marry me and I don't even remember how?" Gibbs shouted punching the dashboard in front of him. "I forgot her, I forgot us!"

"You were in an explosion Jethro, you lost your memory, Jennifer understood."

"She shouldn't have had too."

"What would you have done if it was Jennifer who had lost her memory and had started to date a man who made her happy? Would you get in the middle of it? Would you say something not knowing if she would ever remember?"

"Did you know Ducky?" Gibbs asked looking at Ducky now. "Did you know Jenny and I were together?" Ducky shook his head.

"I didn't have a clue," Ducky said. "I do not know if to be hurt and offended or please and surprise at your relationship and the secrecy?"

"So no one knew? No one but Jenny," Gibbs asked.

"It seems to be so considering the shock in everyone's face when Timothy discovered the license in the court house." Gibbs shook his head.

"Why would she keep silence, Ducky, why?"

"Before you woke, she had just found out you had had a wife and daughter, both killed while you were in active duty. When you did wake, you didn't remember any of us. As time went, you did remember except the past month or so before the explosion. You then left and when you did return…"

"I started dating Lt. Mann," Gibbs finished the sentence for Ducky.

"Exactly," Ducky said. "If Jennifer would have said something, can you say you would have believed her or would you have told her it was her jealousy talking?" Gibbs said nothing. "You seemed happy, Jethro, all of us saw it. Just because Abby didn't like Lt. Mann didn't mean we didn't want you to be happy."

"If you would have known of Jenny and I… would you have said something?" Gibbs asked looking at Ducky who was parking the car and turning off the engine.

"Honestly," Ducky said turning to look at him. "I don't know, I truly don't know." Gibbs shook his head.

"That's a lie," Gibbs said getting out of the car and making his way into the hospital. However it didn't get far before his vision become blurry and his head started to hurt. He took a few step forwards as he made it to a brick wall to lean on as his hands went to his head.

- - - - - Flash Memory - - - - -

"Jenny! Jenny wake up!" Jethro whispered to Jenny, trying to wake her from a nightmare. Jenny sat up all of a sudden, sweat on her body, her breathing raged, and her eyes wide open. She said nothing and didn't care for Jethro's response as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Jethro jumped out of bed after her but stopped at the bathrooms doorframe as he let her regain her composure. She was leaning against the counter, her head over it and her arms around her, she was taking deep breaths. Minutes seems to pass before Jenny stepped in front of the sink, turning on the water and splashing water to her face. After two minutes, Jethro lost his patience and stepped forward, giving Jenny a towel. Jenny took it but made no move to go to him. Jethro let her dry her face but as soon as she was finish he pulled her into his chest and hugged her towards him, one arm around her waist and the other over her shoulders. Jenny made no move to hug him back though, one of her arms around her stomach as the other went to her heart. She rested her face into chest, under his chin as she let silent tears fall down her face.

"It was just a nightmare, its okay; everything is going to be okay." Jethro whispered, kissing her head every few seconds. Minutes pass and Jethro wondered if Jenny will ever speak but he didn't have to wait long.

"Something bad is coming, Jethro," Jenny whispered. "You're going to go away and forget all about me and I'm going to be left, hurt and alone." Jethro tightened his hold on her and shook his head.

"I promise I will never leave you or forget about you, why would I when I just got you back?" Jenny shook her head.

"Jethro, I feel it and there will be nothing I can do." Jethro pulled Jenny's arm that was around her stomach and put it around his waist as he moved her other arm around his waist as well, leaving no room between their body.

"It was just a nightmare, Jen, I'm not going anywhere."

"And if you do, Jethro, if you leave or forget me. Do I just continue my life like this pass month never happened and let you live your life? Something is going to happen Jethro, I can feel it." Jethro shook his head but said nothing as he held Jenny close to him. About twenty minutes later, Jethro moved his hands down Jenny's bottom and picked her up, her legs quickly going around his waist and her arms going to his shoulders. He moved them to the room, the bathroom light being turned off as they exited it. He slowly laid Jenny on to the bed and covered her body with his own, starting his kisses from her stomach, up her chest, up her neck and to her lips. Her hands went to his face asking him with her eyes what was she to do if something was to happen to him.

"You move on, Jen," Jethro whispered to her, leaning his forehead against hers. "I don't want you to hurt, or to be depressed, or to cry, none of that Jen. If something is to happen to me Jen, you move on. You find someone who can make you happy and maybe even marry." Jethro said bringing her left hand and kissing her knuckles were her silver wedding band was at. "But you don't wait on me, Jen; I'm not worth it, not in comparison to your happiness." Jenny let some tears fall down her face at Jethro's words but he only kiss them away, saying nothing of them.

"I want you to do the same, Jethro," Jenny whispered. "If something happens or if I can no longer make you happy, I want you to find someone who can and do not let them go." Jethro close his eyes, not wanting to think of his life without Jenny in it but if she was going to keep his promise, he would keep hers. He opened his eyes looking into hers and gave her a nod as she looked into his eyes and gave him a nod. No words were spoken as they made slow love. The only words that were heard an hour later before both fell asleep in each other's arms were 'I love you.'

- - - - - End - - - - -

"Jethro! Jethro!" Ducky shouted. Gibbs blinked away his dizziness as he tried to figure out where he was. As he looked around, he found himself on the ground, his back against the stone wall and his hands on his head. Ducky slowly pull his hands down and raised his chin, flashing a light into one eye and then the other. Gibbs said nothing as he tried to concentrate on his memory and what it meant for him and Jenny. He shook his head; not being able to come up with an answer without Jenny's input and stood up. He didn't notice his team there until he saw DiNozzo's arms close to him in case he was to fall once more but he ignored them all and made his way into the hospital, his steps a little wobbly but soon walking straight and his body balance.

"How may I help you?" The nurse behind the front desk asked, as he made his way towards it.

"Jennifer Shepard's room," Gibbs spoke in a stern voice. The nurse turned to the computer and typed the name in; she looked moments later to Gibbs and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but there isn't a Jennifer Shepard in the hospital." Gibbs took a deep breath and tried to think of what name she could be under.

"How about Jenny Gibbs," he finally said. The nurse looked at her computer once more, typing the name in and a smile appearing in her face.

"Jenny Gibbs is here however only family members are allowed in to see her." Gibbs took out his badge and showed it to the nurse.

"I'm her husband," he said. He wished he could say it in a more enthusiastic way but he had just found out that he had a wife about forty minutes ago and that his wife was Jennifer Shepard. The nurse raised her eyebrow at him but turned to the computer once more, typing one thing of another.

"Jenny Gibbs made it out of surgery without any major complications, her wound seems to be healing, no infection to worry about. The doctor would like to speak to you about her coma and possible side effects before you're allowed to see her." Gibbs smacked his hand on the counter making the nurse jump and look at him.

"I just care to see my wife which I haven't been able to see for three days. Tell me what room she is in and you can send the doctor there to speak with me." The nurse looked at him, intimidated but his gaze but knowing how important it was for Mr. Gibbs to speak to the doctor.

"Mr. Gibbs," someone called out from down the hall, making everyone turn to the left. A man, around fifty years of age with a white coat lab made his way towards him. "My name is Dr. Alexander; I've been treating your wife. Let's talk as we make our way to your wife's room," he said shaking Gibbs hand and turning around to where he had just come from. Gibbs didn't bother to look at the nurse as he followed the doctor, Ducky on his other side, prepared to translate doctor language into English for him.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked right away. Dr. Alexander smiled at him.

"Much better, we found a substance in her bloodstream that seemed to be poising her, the dosages given to her were too small but they were enough that they aided her coma."

"The substance didn't cause the coma?" Ducky asked, the doctor shook his head.

"No, we lost her on the operating table for a few minutes but she slipped into the coma not soon after. The surgery was a success, only a small scar will remain but her mind seemed to have taken as much as it could and to protect itself it shut down her system, a coma being the consequence of it."

"How is she doing now?" Ducky asked, Gibbs staying silent as he tried to process everything he was hearing.

"She woke about an hour ago on her own. We've been running as many test as her condition allows us to because we feared the consequences of her last close call."

"What happened?" Ducky asked worried.

"She coded last night and it took longer for us to bring her back. We feared the brain going without oxygen for a long time but it seems that Mrs. Gibbs is doing well over all. I would like to keep her until the weekend to supervise her recovery and any possible side effects that we can't see as of right now."

"I can fax her medical file to you if that would be of any aid. Jennifer was also feeling strange a few days before- maybe you can run some test." Ducky said but the doctor only smiled and gave him a nod.

"I've spoken to Mrs. Gibbs already and she has made me aware of her symptoms, I will explain once Mr. Gibbs has been able to see his wife. I don't think he can stand any longer without seeing her." The doctor chuckled, turning the corner and going to the last door on the left. He knocked and opened the door, letting Gibbs entered the room. The doctor stopped Ducky and shook his head. "Let's give the couple a chance to re-connect," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Dr. Alexander, paging Dr. Alexander to room 15 ICU," the doctor smiled at Ducky and started walking away.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said over his shoulder as he turned the corner once more. The team watched him go and turned to look at Ducky.

"Let's give Jethro and Jennifer some time to talk before we barge in there and ask for answers," Ducky told the team.

"I sincerely don't care for answers, I would just like to know she is fine and awake," Ziva said, leaning against the wall remembering the last time she saw Jenny. She shook her head shaking her head, trying to rid herself from the horrible memory.

"I would like to know how she did it," Tony said, leaning against the opposite wall in front of Ziva. "How did she put up with watching Gibbs every day with Mann and say nothing."

"She wanted to see him happy, Tony, she only ever wanted to see him happy," Tim said.

"I agree with Timothy, I believe Jennifer only ever wanted Jethro to be happy even if that meant not by her side."

"What I want to know is how or what did Gibbs do to convince her to marry him, to be the next Mrs. Gibbs?" Tim asked.

"That's a good question," Tony said, "I mean that's just asking to be the next Mrs. Ex-Gibbs." Ducky shook his head.

"Jennifer is different," Ducky said.

"Come on Ducky, Jenny knew nothing of Gibbs first wife and daughter or their death; do you think she would have forgiven him for his secret?" Tony asked.

"I do not know but I do know that Jethro would have done everything he could to make it work with her." Tony shook his head, not believing Ducky.

"His history says otherwise as well as his three ex-wives." Tony said sliding to the ground, knowing the conversation between Gibbs and Jenny was going to take a while. Tim followed as well, sitting on the space besides Tony. Ziva thought about it and also took a seat beside Tony's other side. Ducky looked at all of them with a small smile. All of them simultaneously looked at the door, all of them thinking how they wish they could be a fly on the wall to hear the conversation.

* * *

**So… thanks for reading and I hope to hear what you thought of this. I would also like any suggestions that you might want to see as memories between Jenny and Jethro. I have to run, sorry for any errors. Please review.**


End file.
